Sing In Silence
by grandbeta
Summary: Je ne sais pas ce que Santana se ressent. Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la deuxième fois que je la vois pleurer depuis les dix ans et même plus que je la connais et je n'aime pas ça. C'est juste quelque chose de tragique. Je veux juste qu'elle s'arrête. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit comme ça. Blessée. Cassée. C'est une traduction de l'OS du même nom écrit par Tinkerbellehnw. :)


Lorsque je rentre dans le loft, la première chose que je vois est Santana, assise à la table de la cuisine, se détournant de moi. Elle semble essuyer son visage, et si je ne me trompe pas, il y avait des larmes sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête.

« Santana ? » Je marche vers elle, afin que je puisse la voir plus clairement et elle essaie de garder son visage détourné de moi aussi longtemps que possible, mais ses yeux rouges gonflés et ses joues mouillées par les larmes sont difficiles à cacher. Je m'assois sur la chaise à côté d'elle et pose ma main sur son genou, décidant que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr. « Hey. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie ? »

Elle regarde à la main et une grimace se forme sur son visage. « Rien. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? »

Je retire ma main et hésite avant de poursuivre. On dirait qu'elle pleure depuis un moment. « Okay, enfin je pourrais te croire si tes yeux n'étaient pas gonflés et injectés de sang. »

« Eh bien peut-être que je suis défoncée, Berry ». Elle me répond sèchement. Son ton n'est pas sans me rappeler la Santana que je connaissais au lycée. « Je fais ça que parfois, tu sais ? Il y a beaucoup de choses que je vous cache. »

Je suis à court d'arguments, donc je fais tout ce que je sais faire quand Santana est concernée. Je reste loin d'elle, elle n'est pas une personne tactile. Parfois on peut avoir droit à une étreinte, mais pas souvent. Je ne fais pas de reproches, sinon elle va se refermer et commencer à crier. Je suis déjà sur le fil du rasoir. Elle ne s'est pas encore totalement renfermée, mais elle essaie.

« Tu peux me parler, tu sais ? » Dis-je doucement et précautionneusement. « Je veux dire, je ne vais pas m'énerver si tu ne veux pas. Mais tu peux. Si tu veux. Je vais écouter. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, mais je n'arrive pas à lire en elle et honnêtement, je n'ai jamais pu. Il y a beaucoup de murs à franchir quand il s'agit d'elle. Ses yeux restent fixés à la table, les bras sur sa poitrine. Juste quand je suis sur le point de me lever et de la laisser, elle parle.

« Ma grand-mère est morte. » Elle le dit simplement. Aucune explication. Pas vraiment d'émotions.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pour une personne normale, je l'aurais prise dans mes bras et dis combien j'étais désolée, mais dans ce cas je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur sa grand-mère, sauf qu'elle n'a pas était très tolérante quand Santana à fait son coming-out. Je ne sais pas si elles se sont réconciliées. Ou si elles étaient proches. Je me sens terriblement mal en ce moment car je me rends compte que je ne sais presque rien à propos de Santana. Elle semble tout savoir de moi. Peut-être parce que je parle beaucoup, mais quand même. Ce n'est pas la façon dont l'amitié est censée fonctionner.

A défaut de savoir quoi dire, je pose ma main à nouveau sur son genou. Ses yeux brillent, et je ne peux pas être sûre parce qu'elle était assise ici dans l'obscurité, et que la seule lumière vient de la salle, mais ses yeux semblent vitreux.

« Je l'ai appelée. » Elle chuchote, décroisant ses bras pour qu'elle puisse atteindre son verre, même si elle ne le porte pas à ses lèvres. « Avant sa mort. Ma sœur a appelé la semaine dernière pour me dire qu'elle avait eu une crise cardiaque. Pas une forte, mais tu sais, elle est vieille. » Elle s'arrête et ferme les yeux en soupirant. « Elle _était_ vieille. Je voulais revenir à Lima, mais la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'est quand je lui ai dit que j'étais lesbienne et elle m'a jeté hors de sa maison en me disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. J'avais peur. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait envie de me voir. »

Je ne lui réponds pas verbalement, pensant que c'est mieux. A la place, je passe ma main de son genoux aux siennes, lui retirant son verre et les pressant. Elle ne fait rien, mais elle ne m'en empêche pas non plus.

« Ils ont dit qu'elle allait mieux, donc j'ai pensé que ça irait. Je n'aurais pas besoin de rentrer à Lima, parce qu'elle allait aller mieux, et si elle me voyait, ça allait peut-elle la stresser et empirer son état. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Elle m'a peut-être détesté, mais je l'aimais. » Sa voix se brise et elle s'arrête de parler, en regardant à sa droite, je suppose mais je ne peux pas voir si elle se met à pleurer. Je serre à nouveau ses mains. « Ma mère m'a appelé ce matin et m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une autre crise cardiaque à l'hôpital et qu'ils la mettaient en soins palliatifs ou quelque chose comme ça. Je savais qu'elle était à l'hôpital en ce moment et j'ai demandé si mon Abuela était réveillée. Elle l'était, alors j'ai demandé à ma mère si je pouvais lui parler. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de sa part. Je voulais juste lui dire que je l'aimais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée, mais je l'ai suppliée. »

Désormais, je pouvais clairement voir l'humidité dans ses yeux, mais elle ne s'est pas détournée. C'est la première fois que je vois une réelle émotion d'elle, et j'ai peur de faire quelque chose de mal, alors j'ai juste garder le silence, lui tenant la main.

« Je pouvais les entendre dans la chambre. » Elle a continué. « Mon père et ma sœur étaient là. Je suppose que ma mère n'a pas pris la peine de couvrir le téléphone ou quoi que ce soit parce que je pouvais l'entendre dire à mon Abuela que c'était moi et je voulais lui parler. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulais pas m'entendre. Ma sœur lui a dit que je l'aimais et elle devrait au moins me laisser dire cela. Mais elle... » Elle retire sa main des miennes et la porte à son visage. Les larmes débordent. Elle essaie de les contrôler, mais ça ne fonctionne pas, et elle se met à pleurer plus fort. « ... Elle a dit qu'elle s 'en fichait. Que me parler serait un gaspillage du peu de temps qui lui restait. Ensuite m-mon père... » Ses paroles sortaient rapidement et hors de contrôle. « ... Il lui a dit que j'étais sa petite-fille et que nous n'allions jamais nous revoir, et qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler une dernière fois ? Elle a dit non. Sa seule petite-fille était à son chevet et la traînée à New York n'était rien pour elle. »

Ne pouvant plus me contrôler, je m'approche plus près d'elle et pose ma main sur son dos. Quand elle ne me repousse plus, je la tire vers moi, et l'enveloppe dans mes bras. Après quelques secondes, j'ai senti ses mains se tendre jusqu'à s'accrocher à mes épaules et je peux sentir les siennes secouées par les sanglots alors que ses larmes mouillent mon cou.

« Quand ma mère m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était partie, je lui ai dit que je m'en foutais, et qu'au moins maintenant je n'avais plus à me soucier de la façon dont je pouvais regagner son amour. Mais je ne voulais pas dire ça. On était si proche toutes les deux. Je passais presque tout mon temps là-bas. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus importantes du monde pour moi. Mais à cause d'une chose, une chose que je ne peux même pas contrôler, elle m'a détesté jusqu'à sa mort. Elle me détestait tellement, elle ne voulait même pas reconnaître mon existence. »

Je frotte son dos, sentant les larmes piquer mes yeux. Je suis passée par mon propre chagrin avec Shelby, me demandant pourquoi je n'étais pas assez bien pour qu'elle reste dans les parages pour ma deuxième année, ou ma dernière année. Mais c'est différent. Je n'ai jamais connu Shelby. Ce n'était pas comme si elle m'avait élevé puis abandonné. Elle n'était tout simplement pas intéressée par une fille-adulte. Je ne sais pas ce que Santana se ressent. Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la deuxième fois que je la vois pleurer depuis les dix ans et même plus que je la connais, et je n'aime pas ça. C'est quelque part... plus déchirant que de voir Kurt pleurer. Non pas que je me soucie plus d'elle. Mais c'est juste quelque chose de tragique. Je veux juste qu'elle s'arrête. Qu'elle redevienne mon amie qui balance des blagues sur mon nez ou ris quand je dis involontairement quelque chose de grossier. Ou encore la garce qui se plaint du trajet en train jusqu'à Brooklyn, parce que, même si je lève les yeux au ciel, ses diatribes sont toujours hilarantes. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit comme ça. Blessée. Cassée. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais en ce moment je passe plus de temps à me soucier d'elle.

« Je t'aime. » Je lui dis doucement. Son étreinte se raidit, mais elle ne lève pas son visage. « Je t'aime, et Kurt t'aime. Nous n'allons jamais avoir honte de toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes une famille, et je sais que cela ne compense pas pour ta grand-mère, mais c'est toujours vrai. New York est une grande ville, et c'est peut être effrayant, mais peu importe ce qu'il se passe, nous sommes là les uns pour les autres. Nous trois contre le es parfaite Santana. Tu n'es pas une traînée, ou une disgrâce, ou indigne de l'amour de quelqu'un. Il n'y a rien de mal avec toi. »

Elle s'éloigne et essuie son visage, reniflant ici et là. « Dieu Berry, tu es une putain d'andouille. » Elle roule des yeux et force un petit rire, mais elle ne sourit pas. Après un moment, elle me regarde et me donne un petit sourire. « Merci. Je ressens la même chose. » Elle prend son verre, si je devais deviner, je dirais rempli d'une forte liqueur, et le vide d'un trait, regardant dedans quand elle a fini.

« Est-ce-que tu vas aller à l'enterrement ? » Je demande hésitante.

Elle secoue la tête et soupire. « Elle n'aurait pas voulu que je vienne. »

Je ne crois pas que cela soit vrai, et je pense personnellement que la vieille femme a probablement, au moins secrètement, regretter ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Santana, mais je ne lui dirais pas.

« Eh bien, si tu décides d'y aller et que tu as besoin de soutien moral, je serais heureuse d'y aller avec toi. »

« Pour que mes parents pensent que tu es ma copine ? Non merci. » Elle tire sa chaise et se lève en posant son verre dans l'évier. « Sans offense, mais je pense que chacune de nous peut faire mieux. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire un peu à cela. Ses murs de défense sont de retour, et nous n'allons plus parler de ça ce soir, mais au moins, elle sait que je suis là. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Et je pense qu'elle se sent un peu mieux. Je pense que j'ai aidé. Peut-être.

« Où tu vas ? » Je demande, comme elle prend sa veste et sac à main.

« Je vais au bar lesbien, dans le 5ème, je vais me saouler et je vais baiser la fille la plus chaude là-bas. Et quand elle hurlera mon nom, je regarderais vers l'enfer et je dirais : Celle-ci est pour toi Abuelita. »

Sur ce, elle se dirige vers la porte, me laissant assise à la table de la cuisine, la bouche ouverte. « Ou peut-être pas. »


End file.
